Matar o morir
by Animetrixx
Summary: Crossover de Death Note con otra de mis series favoritas. Donde todo comienza a partir del final.
1. Un final solo es un principio más

Animetrixx al habla: Hola de nuevo. Aquì me tienen dejandoles otra historia màs. Este es mi primer AU que hago, aunque tal vez no sea necesariamente un AU, ya que casi no me gusta contradecir al canon, pero ya el tiempo dirà si es un AU o no lo ès. En fìn espero que les guste lo suficiente como para que decidan retroalimentarme a travès de un bonito rew... :3...

* * *

CAPITULO I: UN FINAL SOLO ES UN PRINCIPIO MÁS

"_¡No quiero morir…!!!"_

Ese era el único pensamiento al que se aferraba en ese momento. Pero iba a morir, y ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto. En unos segundos su corazón dejaría de latir y moriría en ese lugar. Todos los presentes observaban con pena como suplicaba una y otra vez: "¡No quiero morir…¡No quiero morir…!"

Él que tantas vidas cegó a conciencia. Él que tantas veces había dado muerte a tantas personas sin siquiera pestañear al hacerlo. Quien diría que él tendría tanto miedo y rebeldía hacia su propia muerte. Jugó con la muerte durante tantos años, y ahora era su turno. Esta vez fue su nombre el que había sido escrito. Esta vez, él sería quien moriría. Suplicó una y mil veces al ser que consideró su compañero que hiciera algo para evitarlo. Pero este solo le dijo que era inútil, su muerte, ya era inevitable, y que con esto se cerraba el trato que habían tenido hace años cuando se conocieron.

"_¡No quiero morir…¡No quiero morir!!!" _Repetía en sus adentros una y otra vez.

Pero él ya estaba condenado a la muerte. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas que lo desangraban poco a poco. No había lugar al que pudiera escapar. Estaba rodeado de quizás las únicas personas en el mundo que aún querían y podían detenerlo. Si no moría en ese momento, de todas maneras su vida se había terminado. Había perdido. Ya no le quedaba nada. Y sin embargo, lo último que deseaba, era morir…

"_¡No quiero morir…¡No quiero morir¡No quiero morir…!!!"_

Finalmente llegó el momento. Su corazón se detuvo de golpe y cayó al piso, exhausto y perdiendo sus últimas fuerzas. Aún mientras iba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia, no dejaba de pensar con todas sus fuerzas:

"_¡No quiero morir¡No quiero morir…!!!"_

Todo empezó a nublarse a su alrededor. Las heridas de bala que lo habían hecho retorcerse de dolor mientras se desangraba, ya ni siquiera le dolían…

"_¡No quiero morir…¡No quiero Morir!!!"_

Y de pronto, todo era tinieblas y silencio. Ya no había dolor, ya no había nada. La muerte había llegado…

"_¡NO QUIERO MORIR…!!!!!!"_

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!!!!

Gritó con tantas fuerzas que todos los que estaban presentes no pudieron evitar voltear hacia donde se encontraba.

- Tranquilo. Ya todo está bien… - dijo una pequeña jovencita de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta los hombros, mientras sujetaba con suavidad la cabeza del castaño para tranquilizarlo.

- Tal parece que llegó otro más… - susurró fríamente uno de los presentes, que se encontraba en un rincón de aquella extraña habitación, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y jugaba con su consola portátil de videojuegos, casi inerte a la llegada del castaño.

-¿Eh…? En… ¿En dónde estoy…?

Bastante confundido, el castaño se incorporó poco a poco del piso y miró hacia todos lados, percatándose de que se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto a donde creía haber estado hace unos instantes.

- ¿Q-qué es este lugar…¿En dónde estoy?

Se dio cuenta entonces que el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Sorprendido, comenzó a tocarse en las zonas donde recordaba haber sido herido hace unos instantes. Su mano, su pecho, sus costados… Su traje estaba empapado, sucio y manchado con su sangre, tal y como él lo recordaba, pero no había señal alguna de que lo hubieran perforado las balas. No sangraba, ni siquiera había cicatrices, nada. Él estaba intacto.

- Espera un segundo… - de pronto, uno de los tantos que se encontraban en aquella misteriosa habitación junto con el castaño, de cabello rubio y largo, se acercó con un gesto de disgusto hacia él - ¡Pero si eres Tú!

El rubio empuñó una extraña arma, parecida a una pistola de mano, hacia el rostro del castaño. Su objetivo era dispararle.

- ¡Detente…! – gritó con fuerza la jovencita que yacía a un lado del castaño, quien rápidamente cubrió la boca del arma del rubio con su mano derecha al momento que este jaló de los gatillos.

Una destellante luz acompañada de un raro sonido salió de esa "pistola". La jovencita de cabello largo no dejó de cubrir aquella arma hasta que dicho destello se desvaneció por completo. Luego, la chica le arrebató al rubio aquella pistola con un hábil movimiento de su brazo.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – le reclamó la pelinegra.

- ¡Tú no sabes quien es en realidad ese tipo! – gritó en respuesta y luego trató de lanzarse sobre el castaño para atacarlo. Pero la chica no se lo permitió y lo detuvo sujetándolo con fuerza.

El castaño estaba bastante confundido. Miró hacia la ventana y vio que a lo lejos podía divisarse la torre de Tokio. Pero más sorprendente aún¡Era de noche¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido¿Por qué se encontraba en un lugar tan alejado de los muelles¿Qué había pasado?

- ¡Suéltame¡Tú no sabes quien es ese sujeto realmente! – continuaba gritando el rubio mientras la jovencita continuaba sujetándolo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño volteó y miró con atención el rostro de aquel rubio de cabello largo. Recordó entonces, que ese rostro ya lo había visto antes. ¡Sí! Ese rostro… ese rostro lo había visto un poco más joven en un dibujo a lápiz que él había memorizado a la perfección. ¿Acaso era él?

"Imposible… no puede tratarse de él. Él ya está muerto…" pensó mientras miraba atónito el rostro del rubio, que aún trataba de zafarse de la pelinegra para lanzarse sobre él.

- Tranquilízate. – una grave aunque suavemente entonada voz llamó la atención tanto del rubio como de la pelinegra y el castaño.

El rubio casi por instinto obedeció a aquella voz y dejó de hacer fuerzas para zafarse. Ante esto la pelinegra soltó al rubio y también volteó hacia donde estaba la persona que lo había tranquilizado. El castaño, más confundido todavía que antes, volteó hacia el mismo lugar. Fue entonces cuando se percató que en el centro de aquella extraña habitación yacía una enorme esfera de color negro. La habitación estaba sin ningún mueble excepto por aquella esfera y una lámpara que colgaba encima de esta en el techo. Pero lo que más le hizo estremecerse y hacerlo entrar en shock, fue mirar a la persona que había hablado hace unos instantes y que se encontraba a un lado de aquella esfera negra. Sus ojos casi se desorbitaron cuando lo vieron. ¡Quién más podría ser si tenía exactamente la misma apariencia!

Aquel joven de mirada vacía y largo cabello negro y tieso se acercó donde el trío, y miró con gran sorpresa pero sin inquietarse en lo más mínimo al castaño. Muy contrario al pelinegro, el castaño se encontraba muy alterado. No podía hallarle lógica a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ryuzaki… - dijo la pelinegra – Este salvaje trató de volarle la cabeza y yo solo…

- ¡Ryuzaki…! – los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre.

- Así… - comenzó a decir calmadamente el pelinegro que no dejaba de mirar profundamente al castaño con sus enormes ojos negros – Así que finalmente has muerto, Yagami Light…

PROXIMO EPISODIO: "HA AMANECIDO UN NUEVO DÍA"


	2. Ha amanecido un nuevo día

_ANTES DE QUE EL MUNDO FUERA CREADO, LA PALABRA YA EXISTÍA. LA PALABRA FUE FUENTE DE VIDA, Y ESTA VIDA TRAJO LUZ A LA HUMANIDAD. LA LUZ BRILLA AÚN DONDE LA OSCURIDAD, Y LA OSCURIDAD NUNCA HA PODIDO EXTINGUIRLA.

* * *

_

CAPITULO II: HA AMANECIDO UN NUEVO DÍA

El castaño se quedó petrificado. "Pero tú estas muerto. ¡Yo te vi morir en mis brazos!" pensaba una y otra vez mientras lo miraba de reojo percatándose que si bien no pudiera ser el mismo, cuando menos era idéntico a él. Pero él lo había llamado por su nombre. De tratarse de un impostor, se trataría de uno que también sabe acerca de él. Posiblemente también sabría de su secreto.

- Ryuzaki… - el rubio de cabello largo se alejó unos pasos del castaño para prevenir volver a tener la tentación de golpearlo – Tú ya sabes quien es ese infeliz. Deberíamos volarle la cabeza por todos sus crímenes…

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso de las palabras del rubio y continuó concentrándose en el castaño.

- Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo y en estas circunstancias Yagami-kun. – Continuó hablándole el pelinegro al castaño – Pero si estas aquí, significa que tu sueño demente ha llegado a su fin.

- No puede ser que realmente sigas con vida. – Finalmente el castaño tomó entereza y enfrentó al pelinegro como recordaba que solía hacerlo años atrás – Dime que está pasando. ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! Responde…

El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse del muchacho y la chica y colocarse nuevamente a un lado de aquella esfera negra.

- ¡Tú ya estás muerto, Ryuzaki¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí…? – volvió a gritar con ira.

Lo único que consiguió fue agotar la paciencia y estribos de las otras personas que se encontraban en el cuarto. "¡Ya deja de gimotear!!" le reclamó uno de ellos, un sujeto alto de tez morena que se encontraba de pie en uno de los rincones de aquella habitación. El pelinegro de cabello tieso terminó de acomodarse en una extraña posición de cuclillas a un lado de la enorme esfera negra, y luego respondió:

- Así es, Yagami-kun… Yo estoy muerto. Y por eso es que estoy aquí… Pero si tú estás aquí, significa que tú también has muerto.

El castaño lo observó con enojo. Ya que el moreno no estaba respondiendo directamente a sus dudas. Finalmente su paciencia se agotó y trató de investigar por cuenta propia. Dio un leve vistazo a los alrededores del cuarto. Notó que había aproximadamente unas quince personas en total, incluyéndolo a él. Algunas permanecían tranquilas, como si esto no les estuviera preocupando en lo más mínimo. Otras en cambio, estaban bastante confundidas y se movían de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar en donde se encontraban. El castaño frunció levemente el ceño ante esto y decidió caminar hacia el pasillo para ver que otras habitaciones había en lo que parecía a simple vista, un departamento cualquiera. Fue entonces cuando la jovencita de cabello negro le sujetó suavemente del brazo para llamar su atención.

- Es inútil. – Le dijo la pelinegra – No hay manera de salir de este departamento. Las puertas y ventanas están cerradas y no hay manera de abrirlas.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando? Podrías explicarme que está pasando aquí.

La pelinegra asintió levemente. El castaño fijó su atención en ella. Por vez primera pudo contemplar abiertamente que ella traía puesto un traje bastante extraño. Era un ajustado traje negro del cual sobresalían unas enormes chapas plateadas ubicadas en diferentes partes del ropaje. "¿Acaso es un cosplay¿Para què lo lleva puesto?" pensó el castaño.

- Es algo difícil de explicar… - musitó nerviosa, tal vez temiendo no poder explicarle bien – En teoría, todos los que estamos aquí deberíamos estar muertos… Solo que hemos sido salvados para mandarnos a…

- ¿Cuántos nuevos han llegado…? – la jovencita fue interrumpida por una voz madura. Se trataba de un hombre que venía llegando del pasillo del apartamento en compañía de una bella mujer de cabello negro y largo, quienes sujetaban en su brazo una especie de arma de alto calibre y vestían un traje idéntico al de la jovencita pelinegra.

Tanto el castaño como la pelinegra voltearon donde ellos. Pero la conmoción total llegó al joven de ojos caramelo cuando vio el rostro de aquella persona. ¡NO PUEDE SER!!!" Pensó. Pero no solo el castaño. El hombre maduro quedó completamente anonadado cuando vio el rostro de aquel joven. Igual la mujer morena quedó impactada pero no al nivel del castaño y del hombre maduro. Ambos estaban con la mirada desorbitada y el pulso inestable.

- Lihgt…

- P-Padre…

Light estaba petrificado. Primero Mello, después Ryuzaki, Ahora su padre. Todos estaban aquí, junto con él. En teoría todos habían muerto por culpa suya. Y ahora él también debería estar muerto. "¿Acaso será un sueño…? No… no puedo estar soñando… todo se siente demasiado real… Espera… esa mujer… ¡Ella debe de ser Misora!"

- Light… ¿Acaso tú has…?

"_**Ha… amane…cido… un nuevo… dí…a. Es… un dí…a de… esperan…za…"**_

Una conocida marcha nipona que se utilizaba mucho en la radio comenzó a sonar desde el centro de la habitación. Esa tonada llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes, incluyendo al hombre maduro y a la mujer morena. Mientras algunos de los presentes se empezaban a levantar para acercarse a aquella esfera, otros simplemente se quedaban en el mismo sitio, aún confundidos y sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Escuchen todos! – Gritó con voz firme y decidida el moreno de marcadas ojeras, que se encontraba a un lado de la esfera negra - ¡Reúnanse frente a esta esfera! Voy a explicarles lo que está pasando.

Algunos de los que se encontraban en aquél departamento obedecieron inmediatamente la orden del pelinegro. Otros más no hicieron caso, pero inmediatamente fueron animados a acercarse por algunos de los otros huéspedes.

- No hay tiempo para hablar, Light… sigueme ràpido. - el hombre maduro dejó a un lado al castaño y en compañía de la morena, se caminó hacía la esfera negra para reunirse con los otros.

El castaño se quedó atónito, paralizado. Todavía no podía concretar si lo que estaba sucediendo era real o no. Una vez más, su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido al sentir las pequeñas manos de la jovencita pelinegra agarrar su brazo y arrastrarlo.

- Ven rápido. Es importante.

Finalmente el castaño y la pelinegra se acercaron donde se había reunido el resto. "La marcha del ejército" continuaba resonando en aquella esfera, y el muchacho de marcadas ojeras se subió encima de esta para empezar a dirigirse a los presentes.

- Escúchenme todos. No hay tiempo suficiente para explicarles que fue lo que ocurrió y porqué estamos aquí. Así que les diré en breve lo que está por ocurrir. Dentro de poco, se nos darán armas y se nos enviara al exterior a cazar a unos extraños seres, como alienígenas.

Algunos de los presentes no entendían las palabras del moreno. Incluso, algunos hasta lo tacharon de loco.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó el de cabello rubio y largo, quien era quizás, el único nuevo que estaba dispuesto a seguir al moreno.

- Pronto lo verás, Mello. Es indispensable que todos confíen y me escuchen…

Unas letras comenzaron a visualizarse en la superficie de la parte frontal de aquella esfera. Una vez que la tonada finalizó, el mensaje escrito en letras verdes terminó de enfocarse y todos los que estaban presentes pudieron ver aquel mensaje:

_**Sus vidas han terminado**_

_**Ahora yo decidiré como usaran sus nuevas vidas**_

_**O por lo menos esa es la teoría**_

Light miró sobrecogido aquellas sentencias y recordó lo que había vivido hace apenas unos instantes. Ya no le quedaba duda. En ese momento él había muerto. Hace unos momentos él había sido derrotado humillantemente. "¿Realmente he vuelto a la vida…? Sí es así… ¿Qué es lo que me va a ocurrir¿Qué está pasando aquí…?

PROXIMO EPISODIO: "EN ESTE MOMENTO IRÁN A DERROTAR A ESTE SUJETO"

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Supongo que a estas alturas ya saben que está pasando. Si no, esperen a los siguientes capis y a ver si consigo ustedes tambien se vuelvan fans de aquel manga que tanto me gusta n n


	3. En este momento irán a derrotar a

_EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO NO EXISTEN. SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE UN HUMANO HAGA EN SU VIDA, ESTARÁ DESTINADO A IR AL MISMO LUGAR QUE LOS DEMÁS CUANDO MUERA. __**LA MUERTE ES IMPARCIAL.

* * *

**_

CAPITULO III: EN ESTE MOMENTO IRÁN A DERROTAR A ESTE SUJETO

Los presentes miraron al moreno. Algunos con escepticismo, algunos con bravura y esperando sus ordenes, otros, con miedo. El castaño aún continuaba algo aturdido. Aún quería respuestas. Pero él conocía bien la forma de ser del ojeroso. Supuso entonces, que tal vez lo conveniente sería esperar y dejar que las respuestas vinieran solas.

Las palabras que se habían pintado en la superficie de la esfera negra se fueron difuminando para dar paso a otras, acompañadas esta vez de una imagen. La imagen era de un ente raro, jamás antes visto por los huéspedes de la habitación. Junto a la imagen de aquel peludo y dentón humanoide, venían las siguientes sentencias:

**EN ESTE MOMENTO IRÁN A DERROTAR A ESTA PERSONA:**

**CASTORCENSE ("****BEAVER**** ALLIEN". (arriba de este nombre viene la foto de la criatura. Lo demás a partir de aquí viene en la parte derecha a la foto)**

**CARACTERISTICAS: TRABAJADOR, FUERTE, RUDO.**

**LE GUSTA: COMER MADERA**

**FRASE: "CRICK CRACK!"**

El castaño observó aquel mensaje, el cual le pareció bastante tonto. Todo esto parecía una especie de juego de video o reality show barato. Nada de esto tenía sentido alguno aquí. Tratando de hallar más lógica a todo esto, trató de mirar con atención a las demás personas que estaban con él en aquella habitación. Primero, vio con atención a la jovencita pelinegra que aún permanecía a un lado suyo, mirando con seriedad el mensaje de la esfera negra. Vistiendo aquel extravagante traje negro. "Es muy joven. Tal vez sea estudiante de secundaria" pensó. Luego, vio de reojo al hombre maduro que también llevaba aquel extraño traje con chapas plateadas en él. No cabía duda para él. Era idéntico a su padre. Hasta lo había reconocido y llamado por su nombre. Tenía que ser él. Miró a la mujer morena de cabello largo. Ella también era idéntica a la ex agente del FBI que él había asesinado para protegerse. Era Naomi Misora. Su memoria no podía estar errada. Ella también tenía puesto uno de esos trajes negros, por lo que el castaño empezó a preguntarse por que motivo podían traerlo puesto. Entonces volteó de nuevo hacia donde estaba el pelinegro de ojeras marcadas, y notó que debajo de sus fachosas ropas, él también traía puesto aquel extraño traje negro. "¿Qué será ese traje?" se preguntó en sus adentros y comenzó a buscar con la mirada cuantos más de los que se encontraban allí lo traían. Solo vio a uno más con el traje puesto. Era precisamente el hombre moreno y alto que hace unos minutos le había gritado que dejara de quejarse. Él también traía un traje debajo de sus ropas. De hecho, él había empezado a quitarse las prendas para quedarse únicamente con aquel traje negro en lo que el castaño volteaba a mirarlo. Todos los demás no llevaban puesto otra cosa que ropa común y corriente. El castaño miró con atención al resto de los que estaban allí. Estaba aquel rubio que sin duda debía ser Mello. Él había intentado matarlo, porque de seguro, él también sabía su secreto. También vio a tres sujetos vestidos de vándalos. Ellos se encontraban sumamente alterados y no hacían mucho caso de las palabras del pelinegro. Continuó mirando al resto de las personas: Un joven de cabello rojo que llevaba puestos unos googles anaranjados y vestía una playera de manga a larga de rayas negras con un chaleco caqui con blanco, que se encontraba aún en un rincón del cuarto fumando un cigarrillo y jugando con su consola portátil de videojuegos. A un hombre joven de apariencia algo siniestra, del cual se podía ver que no era de nacionalidad japonesa, más bien, por su tez, debía ser latinoamericano. Junto a él había otro hombre también extranjero, solo que este daba la pinta de ser norteamericano. Un hombre de apariencia joven, este si era japonés, tenía el cabello largo y negro, y su apariencia pronto le dio a recordar al joven de ojos maple que él ya lo había conocido. "Espera… Ese sujeto debe de ser uno de los miembros de Yotsuba… Sí… ¡Es idéntico a Namikawa!" Continuó observando para ver qué otros conocidos podía encontrar allí, pues la cantidad hasta ahora ya era enorme. Vio a una chica de tez morena, acurrucada y llorando silenciosamente en la ventana del balcón de esa puerta. Y vio a un vagabundo mugriento y fachoso, que se había acercado a donde el grupo que esperaba instrucciones del pelinegro de enormes ojos únicamente por curiosidad y porque quería que alguien le explicara porqué estaba aquí. Fue cuando terminó de observar con detenimiento que una persona a la que no había visto aún, llegó del pasillo y dijo:

- ¿Qué fue esa música que se oyó hace un instante…?

Fue entonces que el castaño volteó para ver a aquella huésped que no había visto, y cuando reconoció su rostro, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de la impresión. Lo mismo ocurrió con la mujer de cabello corto cuando reconoció al castaño. Ambos quedaron petrificados.

- Yagami-kun…!

- T-takada…

Para sorpresa del castaño, ella también estaba allí. Su nombre había sido escrito en el Death Note, pero el suyo también, y él seguía vivo. Entonces, no era irracional que ella también. Pero… ¿Por qué…? Ella se encontraba sin ropa y cubierta únicamente por una manta. Se suponía había sido quemada, pero su cuerpo no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de quemadura. La joven mujer se inquietó mucho y rápidamente se acercó donde la esfera negra. El rubio de cabello largo la veía con desprecio y la morena se acercaba al moreno de cabello tieso aparentemente para que este la resguardara del rubio. Con algo de escepticismo, la morena de cabello corto se dirigió al castaño.

- Y-yagami-kun… ¿Tú también estás muerto…?

- No… lo sé… - tartamudeó. Por primera vez en su vida Light se sentía incapaz de comprender la situación en la que estaba. "¿Acaso Takada no asesinó a Mello…? Pero aunque así fuese… Takada debería estar muerta. Mikami y yo escribimos su nombre… lo mismo con Misora… aunque nunca se encontró su cuerpo, era seguro que se había suicidado… Pero lo más importante… Ryuzaki y mi padre… ¡Yo los vi morir y hasta estuve presente cuando enterraron sus cuerpos! Además, si Misora y Ryuzaki siguen con vida… ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos me delató durante todo este tiempo…? Ay algo aquí que no tiene sentido…"

- Eso ya no importa¡porque dentro de poco ustedes van a estarlo! – Nuevamente el rubio perdió los estribos y trató de atacar al castaño. Pero justo cuando el rubio iba a arrojar al ojimaple al piso, el muchacho de ojeras marcadas que se encontraba encima de la esfera negra se dio cuenta y con un potente y ágil salto, pateó y derribó al rubio, evitando que le pusiera un dedo encima al castaño.

- Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo. No vas a ganar nada matando a ninguno de los que estén aquí. Ni a ella… - señaló con la mirada donde la horrorizada mujer y después, al castaño – ni a él… lo quieras o no, ahora todos estamos en el mismo barco y vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo si queremos sobrevivir.

El castaño miró sobrecogido al pelinegro y al rubio, mientras la jovencita sujetaba su brazo para evitar que este en un desenfreno fuera a corresponder la agresividad al rubio.

- ¿Acaso… tú también conoces a Ryuzaki…? – preguntó la jovencita al castaño, quien no contestó la pregunta y se siguió concentrando en Mello y Ryuzaki.

- Dentro de poco esa esfera se va a abrir… y voy a necesitar que ustedes dos me ayuden a prevenir que la mayor cantidad de personas mueran. Así que por el momento voy a requerir que se olviden de todo lo pasado y cooperen con nosotros…

Ambos jóvenes miraron con desagrado al moreno. En eso, Un repentino y fugaz ruido, indicó al trío de genios que aquella esfera negra finalmente se abrió de los costados, liberando tres compartimientos internos de la esfera. Ante esto, la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la habitación voltearon donde la esfera y la observaron. Algunos por mera curiosidad, otros, porque sabían que esto era indicio que ya faltaba muy poco para que el infierno en vida se desatase nuevamente…

PROXIMO EPISODIO: EL MISTERIOSO BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE.


	4. El misterioso bosque de la muerte

_ABSOLUTAMENTE A TODOS LOS HUMANOS LES LLEGARÁ SU HORA DE MUERTE. _

CAPITULO IV: EL MISTERIOSO BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

- ¿Qué es esto…? – preguntó uno de los vándalos que andaban cerca de la esfera y se acercaron a ver lo que había en uno de los compartimientos de esta.

- ¡Woah…! – el trío comenzó a sacar algunas de las armas que había dentro. Eran unas escopetas de diseño un tanto extraño, equipadas con una mira.

Ryuzaki dejó a un lado al rubio, al castaño y a la pelinegra, para acercarse al compartimiento trasero de la esfera. Mello y Light aún desconfiaban el uno del otro y se miraban con desprecio, mientras que la jovencita de cabello negro al percatarse de ello, se colocó en medio para evitar otro ataque impulsivo entre ambos. El ojeroso buscó en el compartimiento de la esfera, donde había un conjunto de extravagantes maletines guardados en él. Buscó entre todos ellos y encontró dos, los cuales tenían escritos en su portada dos apodos que el pelinegro rápidamente relacionó con sus dos compañeros: "Psicópata" y "Choco delincuente".

"Estos deben de ser sus trajes", pensó al mirarlos, y acto seguido se acercó de nuevo donde estaban el rubio y el castaño. Arrojó cada maletín a su correspondiente dueño y luego les ordenó:

- No hay tiempo que perder. Pónganselos antes de que comience la transportación.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó el castaño quien nuevamente se volvía a sentir confundido.

- ¿De qué nos va a servir ponernos esto? – dijo el rubio al abrir su maletín y sacar el traje para mirarlo.

- Ese traje los protegerá y los hará más fuertes.

- ¿Qué…! – exclamaron al unísono más incrédulos que antes.

- Lo que dice Ryuzaki es cierto. – el siniestro hombre de tez morena clara y facciones latinoamericanas se acercó donde el rubio en compañía del norteamericano– Gracias a él he podido sobrevivir hasta el momento.

- José… Roy… Por más que traten explicarme… - el rubio comenzó a tocarse el lado izquierdo de su intacto rostro mientras hablaba con los que alguna vez fueron sus subordinados – nada de esto puede ser cierto. Todos nosotros estamos muertos…

El castaño nuevamente miró con atención a su alrededor. Notó como algunos de los que se encontraban en la habitación también se encontraban aconsejando al resto para ponerse aquellos trajes negros. Pudo ver incluso a su padre, que ya lo tenía puesto, tratando de aconsejar al grupo de pandilleros que además de llevar un arma, también se pusieran el traje; a Naomi sacar un maletín del compartimiento de la esfera, para después escoltar a la morena de cabello corto al pasillo del departamento a ponerse el traje. Y a una mujer rubia a la que no había visto antes, quizás porque al igual que su padre, se encontraba en otra habitación del departamento cuando observó, acercarse al rincón donde aún se encontraba llorando.

- Vamos. Tienes que ponerte tu traje antes de salir al exterior. – le dijo mientras tocaba su hombro para animarla.

El castaño la miró con atención y no pasó ni un segundo para que la reconociera como a los otros. Se trataba de nada más ni menos que la gran ladrona que solía trabajar para L: Mary Kenwood, Wedy.

"Así que ella también está aquí…" pensó el castaño. "Me pregunto… porque todos ellos terminaron aquí… ¿Será por que todos murieron por el Death Note…? No… Mi padre aunque hizo el trato de los ojos, murió por causas naturales…"

- De acuerdo… - musitó el rubio al sus antiguos hombres – Iré a ponérmelo.

- Tú también. – La pequeña pelinegra tomó el maletín que el castaño había dejado en el piso para dárselo – Debes ponerte tu traje y llevar al menos un arma contigo.

"Las personas que al parecer saben que está ocurriendo o llevan puesto el traje o ya empezaron a ponerse el suyo. Ryuzaki, mi padre y hasta Misora lo levan puesto. Y además quieren que los demás también se lo pongan. No creo que esto lo hagan para perjudicarme. No ganaré nada si no me lo pongo."

- Está bien…

El castaño tomó el maletín y guiado por la pelinegra, se dirigió a un rincón del pasillo para colocarse el traje. El castaño aún no estaba seguro de querer ponerse aquel extraño traje. Sin embargo, decidió que tal vez era mejor que continuar con aquel sucio y roto traje, manchado con sangre. Se quitó poco a poco sus ropajes, comprobando que ya no le quedaba ni una cicatriz o señal alguna de que hace unos momentos las balas lo hubieran perforado. "Maldito Matsuda" pensaba al recordar el mal rato que aquel agente le había hecho pasar. "Si en verdad estoy vivo, debo encontrar la manera de salir de aquí para vengarme de esos insectos." Continuó quitándose sus prendas hasta quedarse únicamente en ropa interior. Luego comenzó a tratar de ponerse aquel "cosplay", que le quedaba sumamente ajustado, tanto que este no le entraba de sus caderas por más que trataba.

- Para que te quede no debes traer nada puesto… - le susurró desde lo lejos una suave y fémina voz.

El castaño se extrañó y volteó hacia el final del pasillo para ver de quien provenía esa voz, pero no vio a nadie. "Esa era la voz de aquella niña de secundaria" El castaño frunció el ceño y sin dejar de vigilar hacia el fondo del pasillo, se quitó toda la ropa y pasó a colocarse aquel traje negro, abrochando cada parte a través de aquellas extrañas chapas plateadas, que iban desde el cuello hasta los pies. Fue en ese momento que un hombre maduro que también estaba vestido con uno de esos trajes se acercó a él junto con una pequeña pistola de dos gatillos.

- Light, También debes llevar una de estas… - le ofreció el arma.

- Padre… - algo ofuscado tomó la pistola mientras pensaba: "Ryuzaki y Misora han estado aquí con él. Es probable que… Lo mejor será seguir fingiendo hasta no estar seguro" - ¿Por qué estamos aquí…¿Es porqué estamos muertos?

- Light… no estamos muertos. Pero si estás aquí, significa que… Kira ha…

"Así que aún no se lo han dicho…"

- Así es papá… - actuaba fingiendo pena e indignación – al final no pude detenerlo…

- Está bien… eso ya no importa.

Padre e hijo regresaron de aquel rincón a la habitación de la esfera negra. Light esta vez pudo notar como casi la mayoría de los que se encontraban atrapados con él, ya tenían puesto aquel extraño traje. Entre ellos, ya se encontraba el rubio de cabello largo.

- tú también debes ponértelo. – le decía el ojeroso al pelirrojo que se había acercado donde su amigo, aún sin soltar su consola portátil de videojuegos.

- Ese traje se ve bastante ridículo… yo paso.

- Matt… lo mejor será confiar en él. – le respondió el rubio. El pelirrojo solo permaneció callado.

Aparte de él, todavía faltaban por ponerse el traje, uno de los pandilleros y el vagabundo. Pero ambos solo estaban esperando su turno para ir a uno de los rincones del pasillo para cambiarse. Entonces, la jovencita de cabello negro nuevamente volvió a acercarse al castaño. Se percató de que ya llevaba en el sujetador de su traje una pistola de dos gatillos, y con amabilidad le ofreció otra pistola.

- Ten. También lleva una de estas. – se trataba de un pistola diferente, poseía tres bocas en lugar de una y no tenía un radar como la otra.

El castaño la tomó y la examinó de inmediato. No estaba seguro de si realmente esas extrañas pistolas fueran más que simples juguetes. Su concentración de repente fue cortada cuando comenzó a mirar con pánico como aquella jovencita comenzaba a desaparecer de la habitación. Era como si estuviera desapareciendo poco a poco. Con ello, se podía ver en el interior de su cuerpo donde iba desapareciendo, como si estuviera siendo rebanada poco a poco.

- No te preocupes. – Decía mientras su rostro desaparecía y sus labios aún continuaban presentes – Parece que soy la primera en ir…

El castaño volteó hacia el ojeroso y la esfera buscando respuestas, y se percató de que nuevamente el mensaje de la superficie de aquella esfera había cambiado. Un contador de tiempo que llevaba 59 minutos e iba en cuenta regresiva.

- ¡Rápido! – Gritó el pelinegro que vigilaba a los demás desde el centro de la habitación - ¡Tomen cuantas armas puedan y lleven los trajes de los que aún no se han cambiado!

El padre del castaño junto con la mujer de cabello de largo y la rubia, hicieron caso inmediato, mientras el hombre negro y alto detectó que ahora él también era transportado y esperó con una sonrisa llegar al "lugar de la misión". El castaño continuó viendo atónito lo que sucedía. Iba a ordenarle al pelinegro de grandes ojos negros le dijera que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

- ¿Pero qué…? – los demás ya no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que iba a decir, pues sus labios habían desaparecido.

El castaño miró horrorizado como su cabeza se encontraba ahora en otro sitio, esperando a que el resto de su cuerpo apareciera también.

- ¿Un bosque…?

Ahora estaba en lugar diferente. Estaba en el exterior. Rodeado de árboles y hierba baja. Era de noche, y estaba solo…

PROXIMO EPISODIO: "DESTRUÍR. EL ÚNICO CAMINO PARA SOBREVIVIR"

* * *

**Nota del autor: Uff, perdonenme por cortarle siempre cuando parece que ya va a empoezar lo bueno, pero quería emular al manga de gantz y darles pequeñisimos capitulos que comformen un todo o algo así. Pero la violencia sin sentido ya está a un paso, solo esperen un poco más...**


End file.
